


Fall Down (And Get Back Up)

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara is 15, Depression, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Female Chara (Undertale), Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nice Chara (Undertale), Past Child Abuse, Poisoning, Pseudo-Incest, Recovery, Self-Harm, Soft Chara (Undertale), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Once apon a time, a human fell into the underground.Injured, it called out for help.This is it's story.





	Fall Down (And Get Back Up)

Unconsciousness is bliss.

Wakefulness is blinding in it's agony.

She screams the moment she opens her eyes, gasping and gagging and twitching in sheer, unfiltered pain. Her fingers tear at her muddy brown shirt, streaked with blood, and by the warm sticky puddle she feels beneath her head she knows she must have cracked her skull.

Her brain goes fuzzy, then, she can't remember too much. She faintly recalls approaching the mountain and letting herself fall. She didn't recall the fall itself or the landing impact.

Through the swaths of agony, and registering faintly that both her arms and legs were broken, she heard a voice. Multiple voices, calling out.

By the time she could even make out the words they were saying, she had already fallen back into darkness.

\---

The next time she was awake her forehead was bandaged and there was a sheet over her.

The slight restriction of movement caused by the fabric layer set off momentary claustrophobia and confusion. A blanket? But she didn't get a blanket. She never got a blanket, or pillow. Father just gave her a mattress. Or sometimes she slept on the floor. Only good kids get rewards, and she was a terrible kid. Awful. Evil. She had red eyes to prove it.

She kicked the blanket off, confused, before registering that she could _kick._ Weren't her legs broken...? And her arms...?

She slowly raised her hand up and wiggled her fingers. The movement felt stiff and like she were made of plastic, but it was mostly painless, only accompanied by an unpleasent sensation of pins and needles.

The door to the room she was in opened, and a terrified scream caught in her throat.

_What the fuck-?!_

It was a monster, akin to a goat in appearance, at least 6 foot tall and wearing a gown that looked like lavender. It seemed tired, crimson eyes lidded in that strange way only insomnia granted.

"So you are finally awake, child. How do you feel?"

Her mouth flapped but no sound came out, cold horror encasing her. She could barely breathe.

"Oh dear, please do not panic!" the monster cried in concern, but already she was unconscious again.


End file.
